Talk:Saiyan (3.5e Race)
Dude... this... this is horrible... this is the most OP shit i have ever seen! EVER! It's inruled on every level... first of all, level adjustment 1, just for those stats... that's just not okay... give it at least level adjustment 2 or 3... Second... those super saiyan forms... like... what were you thinking?! This would be completely useless, in any game, where not everyone is saiyans... if you want to make this race just playable, give it level adjustment 2 or 3, remove the +2 wis, and either remove the super saiyan form, or nerf it to hell... I would suggest giving a flat bonus like +2 to str, +2 dex and +2 con, in super saiyan 1, at all levels. And nothing to the mental stats. No damage reduction... stuff like that... As it is now, these abilities are so strong, that even if this was a class, it would be overpowered... i mean, i bet i could own everyone, as this race, without taking any levels in any class, but just adding 20HD... even if they had taken the most OP classes they could... Dude, if you end up having 60 spell resistance, then it's physically impossible for anyone not being above 20, to actually cast a spell on you... I was mostly confused to see Dragonball images had been uploaded to the site, so I checked this out, and it is pretty poorly balanced. Very poorly, actually. For their level of power the race deserves much more than a simple +1 LA. A freakin GNOLL has a higher ECL. Do you think a gnoll is stronger than a saiyan? Are they matched with a tiefling in terms of power and balance? Needs drastic reworks. Even just the base race is wildly out of line with other races, and it seems to have an awful lot of class features (ki bonuses? rage? I know some races get rages, but TWO SIZE CATEGORIES? come on now). I'm afraid I agree with the last guy, unless you intend to use it in a game where EVERYBODY is a saiyan, and all the enemies are saiyans (or elder dragons) this isn't going to be fun. You may as well skip the rules and just write a group fanfic about how you beat everybody at that point. Why bother with rolling dice when you already know you can't lose? Drop all the extra super saiyan forms, tone down the one you have to be even vaguely reasonable. Saiyans need extra penalties for this to be in line; -2 to int is laughable, as is +1 LA. Consider having them have an inherent racial hit-dice (very in theme with them, as they are supposed to be INNATELY hardy, right? Why would a saiyan ever have 1 hit dice?). Then they effectively ARE a monster class, and you can tune them more along those lines. Their LA is also much too low for the abilities they have, even just their stat adjustments should make this a +2, at LEAST. If you're not sure, try to find a copy of Savage Species, as this has (somewhat dated but still useful) rules for balancing new races. It has potential, but if you want to inject them into a D&D setting, it really needs a lot of work to be a serious asset to people who want to play it in their existing groups. No DM is going to allow this race alongside humans, elves and halflings. 10:43, March 19, 2013 (UTC)